


Flames

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: When playing with Hellfire, things are going to get hot, hot, hot!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Flames

Title: Flames  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: When playing with Hellfire, things are going to get hot, hot, hot!

"Are you zzzure you want to do this? You can back out. I won't judge you for it." Beelzebub searched Gabriel's face for any sign of fear. "Zzzeriously, pet."

"I trust you, Bee." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "If it gets to be too much, I'll use my safe word. I promise. Same goes for you. If you start to feel uncomfortable or unsure, just use your word and we'll stop. Just like always."

The smile he gave her made all of her worries vanish. "Strip down to your boxers and make yourzzelf comfortable." Beelzebub waited for him to comply before she straddled his waist. Unholy energy started to build up inside of her. Concentrating, she directed it to her right hand. Tiny bolts of green lightning flew from her finger to dance along Gabriel's skin.

"It tingles. You know, like when your foot falls asleep and you're trying to wake it up." It wasn't a bad sensation. He could feel his Grace wanting to rise up to counter what she was doing. Closing his eyes, he locked it away. "I'm going to keep them closed until you start. Not entirely sure how I'm going to react and I don't want to fuck this up."

She drew her hand away as she leaned down, nipping and sucking his throat. "Grab the headboard, but try not to break it this time." When the lightning flickered out, she twisted her wrist, summoning a very small amount of Hellfire. The flame jumped from fingertip to fingertip, rubbing along her skin like a contented cat. The flames rippling through various shades of black, green, and red. This was _her_ fire and it would do exactly what she wanted.

Drawing the flame to just her index finger, she very cautiously slid it along Gabriel's chest. The sound he made, somewhere between pain and pleasure, caused the nails on her left hand to shift into claws. She used the claws to tease and pinch his nipples as her small flame of Hellfire stroked along the delicate skin on his throat.

Gabriel's eyes popped open, staring into her own as his flesh began to grow warmer. She never kept the fire anywhere long enough for it to really burn him, just enough to make it hot. Then she would sooth it with her tongue.

It didn't take long for him to be a writhing mess underneath her. The Hellfire grew, little by little, until it was coating her entire hand. As she curled her burning hand around his left arm, the headboard began to splinter under the pressure of his fingers. Beelzebub's other hand burst into flame as she drew it down Gabriel's abs, making him whimper and moan.

Sweat began to drip down the Archangel's skin. When it came into contact with the Hellfire, the flames hissed and sputtered. A spark landed on Gabriel's boxers. The material smoldered before bursting into flame.

"Bee, this is so hot. Fuck. Oh... Wait, it's getting _hot_." He glanced down at himself. One leg of his boxers was burning brightly. "Bee! Fire! Shit!"

"What?" Beelzebub suddenly noticed it was getting very warm by her ass. She turned her head, let out a horrified shriek, and then fell off of Gabriel onto the floor.

Gabriel slapped his boxers, trying to put the flame out. When that didn't work, and he was really starting to feel the burn, he pulled the boxers off, throwing them onto the floor near Beelzebub. "Put it out before we burn the place down!"

"Satan's big, hairy ballzzz!" Beelzebub held out her hands, both of which were still on fire, and called the flames to her palms. She closed her hands, extinguishing the Hellfire. "Are you okay?"

"I think so?" Gabriel inspected his skin. It was very red, almost as if he'd gotten a nasty sunburn, but nothing appeared to be permanently damaged. "I think that's fried my libido for a bit."

"Mine too." The only thing left of Gabriel's boxers was a small piece of lavender cloth with a black fly embroidered on it. Beelzebub stared at it for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Next time, no clothing."

"Agreed."


End file.
